otherholidayspecialsfandomcom-20200215-history
New Year's
In the Gregorian calendar, New Year's Eve (also known as Old Year's Day in many countries), the last day of the year, is on December 31. In many countries, New Year's Eve is celebrated at evening social gatherings, where many people dance, eat, drink, and watch or light fireworks. Some Christians attend a watchnight service. The celebrations generally go on past midnight into New Year's Day, 1 January. Tonga and Kiritimaki (Christmas Island), part of Kiribati, are examples of the first places to welcome the New Year while Baker Island in the United States of America is among the last. In the United States, New Year's Eve is celebrated with formal parties and concerts, family-oriented activities, and large public events such as firework shows and "drops". The most prominent celebration in the country is the "ball drop" held at New York's City's Times Square, which was inspired by the time balls that were formerly used as a time signal. At 11:59 p.m. ET, an 11,875-pound (5,386 kg), 12-foot-diameter (3.7 m) ball (which is adorned with crystal panels and an LED lighting system) is lowered down a 70 feet (21 m)-high pole on the roof of One Times Square, reaching the roof of the building 60 seconds later at midnight. The event has been held since 1907, and has seen an average attendance of one million spectators yearly. Since 2009, the ball itself has been displayed atop the building year-round. The spectacle has inspired similar events outside of New York City, where a ball or other item is lowered or raised in an identical manner. The items used for these events often represent local culture or history: Atlantia's Peach Drop reflects Georgia's identity as the "Peach State". Episodes and Specials/Movies in which the holiday is being celebrated: New Year's Eve *Arthur: Arthur's New Year's Eve *Max and Ruby: Max's New Year *Handy Manny: Have a Handy New Year *Sesame Street: Sesame Street Stays Up Late! *Happy New Year, Charlie Brown! *Royal New Year's Eve *The PJs: Scarthroat *Mr. Bean: Do-It-Yourself Mr. Bean *Rudolph's Shiny New Year *New Year, New Me *Odd Squad: Party of 5,4,3,2,1 *6teen: Midnight Madness *The Adventures of Pete and Pete: New Year's Pete *Liv and Maddie: New Year's Eve-a-Rooney *Grojband: Curse of the Metrognome *Phineas and Ferb: Happy New Year! (Phineas and Ferb) *Mickey Mouse Works: Babysitters *Family Guy: Da Boom *Dick Clark's New Year's Rockin' Eve *The X-Files: Millennium *Llama Llama: New Year, New Me (Llama Llama) *Family Matters: Tender Kisses *Fruits Basket: A Solitary New Year *Bleach: Real World and Shinigami! The New Year Special!/The Shinigami Enter Battle! Seireitei Also Has a New Year Special! *Dinosaur Office: New Year’s Eve Party *Beat Bugs: New Year’s Eve Countdown *Happy Tree Friends: Happy New Year *South Park: 2000 New Year's Countdown/Are You There God? It's Me, Jesus *The Fosters: New Year with the Fosters *SMG4: New Year, New Mario *Lil Ron Ron: New Year, Same Lil Ron Ron *Dragon Maid: Year End, New Year! *Class of the Titans: Time After Time *A Frozen New Year's *That 70s Show: That '70s Finale *Greg’s Anatomy: Holidaze *Sword Art Online: The Forest House *Super Monsters: New Year's Eve Countdown *Everybody Hates Chris: Everybody Hates New Year's Eve *Best Pals Hand Show: Happy New Year! (Best Pals Hand Show) *Barney Miller: Happy New Year (Barney Miller) *Angry Grandpa: Craziest New Year’s Eve Ever/The Worst New Years Ever!/Grandpa’s New Years Blowout/Unhappy New Year *Batman: New Times *My So Called Wife: My So Called Resolutions *Larva Island: New Year's Eve Countdown *How I Met Your Mother: The Limo *Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year *Cardcaptor Sakura: Sakura and the Mysterious Fortune *Inspector Gadget: New Year’s Eve Countdown *Miffy and Friends: Miffy’s Happy New Year *Ned’s Declassified School Survival Guide: Guide to: A New Grade and Dodgeball *True and the Rainbow Kingdom: New Year’s Eve Countdown *The Wonder Years: New Years (The Wonder Years) *Kirby: Right Back At Ya!: Cappy New Year *The Big Bang Theory: The Justice League Recombination *Popeye: Let's Celebrake *Oddbods: Happy New Year from Pogo *Modern Family: New Year’s Eve (Modern Family) *Pinky Dinky Doo: Pinky's Happy Doo Year/Great Big New Year *Annoying Orange: How to Make a New Year's Resolution/How to Make New Year's Resolutions *Chalkzone: The Day ChalkZone Stood Still *Word Party: New Year's Eve Countdown *Crayon Shin-Chan: The Sound of New Year's Eve *The Adventures of Chuck and Friends: Up All Night *Doki Adventures: Happy Noodle Year/Happy New Year... Again! *The Middle: New Year’s Revelations/Year of the Hecks *Street Sharks: Shark Wars *Party of Five: Dog Day After New Year *All Hail King Julien: New Year’s Eve Countdown *The Goldbergs: The Most Handsome Boy on the Planet *Saturday Night Live: New Year’s Eve Sequel/Cut: New Year’s Kiss *Osomatsu San: End of the Year *Yo Kai Watch: EP151 *Parks and Recreation: Aubrey's New Year's Resolution *Seinfeld: The Millennium *Friends: The One with All the Resolutions *Coronation Street: December 30, 1998/December 31st, 2004/New Year First Look *The Rodfellows: New Year’s Celebration/New Year’s Countdown 2019 *Care Bears and Cousins: New Year’s Eve Countdown *Ojamajo Doremi: A Messed Up Magical Year-End Celebration *Azumanga Daioh: Osaka's New Year's Dream *Kiddyzuzaa: Princess Resolutions *Gossip Girl: In the Realm of the Basses *Canimals: New Year (Canimals) *Doctor Who: Resolution *K-On!: Freshman Reception! *Super Sentai: New Year’s Org *The Wild Thornberrys: Happy Old Year *Dr. Phil: New Year’s Change *The Beverly Hillbillies: Start the New Year Right *Pororo the Little Penguin: New Year’s Eve Countdown *The Simpsons: The Trouble with Trillions/Homer’s New Years Resolutions *Soy Luna: Multicouples *The Lucy Show: Chris’s New Year’s Eve Party *Talking Tom and Friends: How to Have the Best New Year *Talking Tom and Friends Minis: New Year’s Eve *Lucky Star: Let’s Go to the Festival! *Little Roy: Happy New Year! It’s Party Time! *BoJack Horseman: Old Acquaintance *Teen Titans Go!: More of the Same *Hello Kitty and Friends: New Year’s Countdown *Futurama: New Year’s Rockin’ Evil *Jessie/Austin & Ally: Austin & Jessie & Ally All Star New Year *Shopkins: Silly Season *Sonic Boom: New Year's Retribution *The ZhuZhus: Zhu Years Eve *American Dad!: Finger Lenting Good *Hayate the Combat Butler: New Year's Food is Also Good, but Enjoy Hayate, Too *Corduroy: Happy New Year, Corduroy! *Full House: Happy New Year (Full House) *Winx Club: A Special New Year *Monster High: Boo Year’s Eve *H2O: Just Add Water: New Year’s Eve Special *Regular Show: New Year’s Kiss *Fuller House: Happy New Year, Baby *SuperMarioLogan: Mario and Tony: Happy New Year *Dr. Slump: New Year Special *Bob the Builder: New Year's Spectacular *Pencilmation: Pencilmate‘s Happy New Year! *Pete the Cat: A Groovy New Year *Ned's Newt: New Year's Ned *Little Bear: Little Bear's New Year's party *Doraemon: The New Year's Party in the Wallpaper *Animaniacs: Hooray for North Hollywood *WordGirl: Hello New Year, Goodbye Moon *Clifford the Big Red Dog: Clifford's Happy New Year *Cyberchase: Harry's New Year's Eve Countdown *Pocoyo: Pocoyo’s New Year’s Resolution Chinese New Year *Bubble Guppies: The New Year's Dragon! *Ni Hao, Kai-Lan: Happy Chinese New Year! *Teletubbies: Chinese New Year (Teletubbies) *The Powerpuff Girls: Chinese New Year Promo *Miles from Tomorrowland: Lunar New Year *Noodle and Doodle: A Chinese New Year *Caillou: Chinese New Year *Mr. Men: Chinese New Year (Mr. Men) *Date A Live: Happy Chinese New Year (Date A Live) *Kipper the Dog: Kipper Chinese New Year Greetings *Fresh Off the Boat: Year of the Rat/Ride the Tiger *Tweenies: Chinese New Year (Tweenies) *Daisy and Ollie: Chinese New Year (Daisy and Ollie) *Mickey Mouse: Year of the Dog *Peppa Pig: Chinese New Year *Barney and Friends: Big Brother Rusty: China *Nina's World: Nina Celebrates Chinese New Year *Andi Mack: Chinese New Year (Andi Mack) *The Ollie and Moon Show: Lunar New Year Special *Between the Lions: Chinese New Year (Between the Lions) *Pencilmation: Pencilmate Celebrates the Chinese New Year! *Hi-5: Chinese New Year (Hi-5) *Disney Princess: Mulan's Lunar New Year *Reading Rainbow: Chinese New Year (Reading Rainbow) Marathons *Cartoon Network New Year's Eve Bash *New Year's Eve Loud House Party Marathon *Adult Swim New Year’s Eve Party *Disney Channel’s Totally New Year *Shark Tank New Year’s Day Marathon *12 Oz. Mouse New Year Marathon *The Twilight Zone New Year's Marathon 2019/2020 *Incredible Crew New Year’s Eve Marathon *Grown-ish New Year’s Day Movie Marathon *Archer New Years Eve Celebration *Tom and Jerry New Year’s Marathon *Arrested Development Bangin' New Year's 2003 Marathon *New Year's Eve Bash with Daniel Tiger *Looney Tunes New Year's Day Marathon *Naruto Year's Eve *New Year's Clarence and Friends Sleepover Songs * Auld Lang Syne * ABBA: Happy New Year (song) * Animaniacs: It’s New Year’s Eve * Gremlins II: The New Batch: New Year, New York * Captain Kangaroo: Happy Little New Year * Another Sunny Day: New Year's Honours * The Wonder Years: New Year's With Carl Weathers * Mariah Carey: Auld Lang Syne (The New Year’s Anthem) * Rudolph’s Shiny New Year: Have a Happy New Year; Turn Back The Years; Have A Little Faith In Me Videos Category:Holidays